


You Seem So Far Away

by Fangirl_Disaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Do I regret it?, Don't read if you haven't seen Endgame, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LATER, Not A Fix-It, Not Fluff, Spoilers, i probably will, its really short, oh well, seriously, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Disaster/pseuds/Fangirl_Disaster
Summary: Tony's view on that scene near the end of Endgame. You know the one. Better description inside. I want to try and avoid spoilers for anyone.





	You Seem So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 11:30pm so if it's full of mistakes, forgive me. Also, the title is taken from SOS by ABBA. (I listened to the Mama Mia soundtrack while writing this. It's nearly midnight, don't judge me). I felt the urge to write something, and I tried to work on my other fix-it fic, but my brain decided that, 'NO! TOO HAPPY! NEED MORE PAIN!' so I wrote this. If I have to suffer I'm pulling you all down with me. 
> 
> Anyway, this is really short but it's about how Tony felt when he was dying in Endgame. (I'm still not okay). I saw something somewhere, (I can't do details right now) that said Tony deliberately stayed silent while he was dying because he didn't want to upset everyone else. Then my friend said something about how sad it would be if we saw what he was thinking. And my brain wouldn't let it go. So if you're going to blame anyone, blame the Russo's. They already have made me cry for hours.

_And I… I. Am. Iron Man._

Tony forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Everything was a burning sort of pain, but he didn’t let himself let out any noises of distress. Peter was holding onto him, sobbing. Peter. _His kid._ Tony wanted to tell him not to cry. But he knew if he opened his mouth he would let out the screams he was holding inside. And he couldn’t let Peter hear them. Couldn’t let Peter know how much pain he was in.

 

“We won, Mr Stark.” Peter let out another heartbroken sob and Tony wanted nothing more than to reassure him, tell him everything would be okay. ‘ _It was worth it.’_ He wanted to say. _‘It was all worth it. I saved you. I finally managed to save you.’_ He forced himself to look away from Peter and his eyes fixed themselves on a figure standing behind him. _Rhodey._ Tony stared at his best friend of so many years and prayed that he understood the meaning behind it.

_Look after them._

Rhodey nodded, biting his lip.

 

“Please don’t go, Tony.” Peter was looking at him, begging him to stay. _I can’t. Don’t you see? I’m already gone._ Then another familiar face came into his vision. A pair of hands gently pulled Peter back, passing him to Rhodey who held him tight. _Good. He’s safe now._

Tony looked back to face Pepper. His wife. His beautiful, kind wife who was always there for him. She smiled softly, her eyes watery, as if she was on the edge of tears.  
“It’s okay.” She brushed his forehead softly.

‘ _I love you. I’m sorry.’_ He needed her to understand. _‘It was worth it in the end.’_

Pepper nodded. She understood. “You can rest now.” Tony gazed at her for a moment, before looking back to where Peter and Rhodey were standing.

Peter was crying and Rhodey was in tears restraining him. They were all there. Tony wished for a second that he could see Morgan one last time, but he was glad that she never had to see him like this. To see him die… His eyes flickered one last time to focus on the faces around him. He wanted nothing more than to tell them.

_When I drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you._

Tony knew he would dream of them all. No matter what came next, he would know that his friends, _his family,_ were safe at last.

 

_You can rest now._

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Tony let himself sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you sad? Sorry about that. If I didn't then.... teach me how not to feel. (Is that a reference, I feel like it is). Okay, I really should go to sleep now seeing as I have to wake up ridiculously early tomorrow. But I'm probably going to stay up all night. Oops.  
> Like always, comments and kudos are super appreciated, I read every single one I get and it puts me in the best mood to see people enjoying my writing. Again, sorry about it being so short, I just felt the urge to write, so I did. If you have any requests for something else for me to write then I'm keen. Alright then, I'm gonna go.


End file.
